Move On
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Spoilers from The Sun for the Christmas special 2009 not sure they are true


The Doctor can feel his end. It s near, approaching like a prophecy that can t be broken. He laughs in pain, who cares about the end? Especially when the end for him it s just a new beginning.

One look in the mirror and he sees it, he s going to miss that face. Maybe he s not the most handsome man in the planet, but he s not half bad. The pointy noise, the crazy smile, he s going to miss all that. And of course, the hair, the amazing hair.

It s been a long trip he says touching the TARDIS console, he sees his hand, still not sign of regeneration. Maybe one last trip, there are things unsolved. If he wants to move on, well he has to move on, but he wants to make sure that his decision was right.

I hope she has moved on the Doctor pulls the lever once again, and the TARDIS disappear into space.

In another world, one very similar to the real one, Rose Tyler, the girl who saved the world, more than once, was preparing herself for one of the most important days of her life.

Her wedding.

There with the beautiful white dress she stands in front of the door, waiting for her cue. Pete Tyler waits outside anxiously. Rose touches her hair nervously, I should have worn my hair up but now it was too late for that.

You look beautiful a voice says behind her, and she turns around with a frown in her face.

What are you doing here? You re not supposed to see the bride she looks at his suit, Blue suit? You think that s funny? Where s the tuxedo mum gave you?

The Doctor laughs, Oh you know me, I m rubbish at weddings but Rose doesn t seem to understand the joke. Sorry, I was late, I ll change now she smiles forgiving him.

Oh I can t be mad at you, with that smile that you have says Rose taking the Doctor by his chin. He smiles and takes the hand in his. He kisses it.

I love you Doctor, it s been taught for me, but I do love you, and this is where we re supposed to be the Doctor scratches his ear and looks at her deeply like piercing her soul.

You know what Rose Tyler? I love you too, always had, always will and he kisses her.

She ends the kiss with her laughter, This should happen at the end

You re right the Doctor moves back scratching his head while the music starts playing, oh and I supposed I should get changed

Yes run Rose opens the front door while the Doctor leaves through the back door.

Pete Tyler awaits her smiling, You ready love?

Not really, the Doctor isn t prepare yet she answers

Pete seems puzzled, What do you mean the Doctor? He s up there waiting for you

No, he s not and she realizes, she hides behind Pete and tries to look without been noticed. The Doctor is there wearing the tux.

It s been fifteen minutes, even for a half time that has to be eternity says Pete.

I need a minute Rose closes the door behind her and looks for a pen and paper.

She writes, I m coming back, wait for me

And wearing her wedding dress she leaves the church through the back door and runs away. People look at her and she thinks about all this cheesy movies with running brides, Why me? Why today? she asks to herself.

She hears a sound around the corner, a familiar sound, she turns around the corner and sees the TARDIS disappearing.

You can t do this to me ! she screams at the top of her lungs.

The TARDIS stops and the door opens.

The Doctor gets out with his head down.

Doctor she says.

He looks at her, You look beautiful

You said that before She tries not to cry. Why Doctor? Why today?

I didn t know Rose, I wouldn t have done it if I would have known he replies.

Why you came back? she asks with a tiny voice, forcing herself to stay calm.

I wanted to see you, I wanted to make sure you moved on because I wasn t sure I made the right decision

No you didn t Doctor. Do you know how much time has passed? He replies no with his head. Five years, and it still feels like it s too soon because I still have doubts, because I still love you she sighs.

I m sorry Rose, but I wanted you to have this, actually I wanted you to have everything, the normal life and the adventure and he can give you that, you know I can t

Why not? she asks

I m regenerating soon, my end is coming who knows maybe I become a 90 year old man or a 15 year old boy, would you want that? She nods.

Oh Rose, don t lie to yourself, you would always be dreaming about a chance that wouldn t ever come he sighs and smiles.

What s wrong about dreaming?

When dreams come true? Nothing. But our dream was always just a dream he replies

So it was your dream after all she smiles

He scratches his head, Well yes, I was talking about the TARDIS, the adventure, that stuff

It s the end. Why does it matter anymore? Tell me Rose says

It s the end for me, not for you

Doctor

It s hard saying goodbye He answers

And Rose thinks about those words, the ones he never said, for him they just mean goodbye and he s not ready. She will have to live with that.

Then, before you were just acting she reminds the Doctor.

I m a very good actor sometimes he smiles and put his hand in his pocket.

The best, you tricked me well Rose says.

You don t really need me to say it, do you? You know me too well

Rose nods, Yes I do

He s a very lucky man the Doctor says.

I m a very lucky woman she replies.

He hugs her, I m glad to hear that

I love him you know? Rose admits.

Of course you do

The Doctor enters the TARDIS and Rose stands there looking how it disappears. When it is gone she turns around and sees her Doctor with the tux.

You didn t leave? he asks

Of course not

But you said, the note, coming back he reads

It also said wait for me

He scratches his head, oh I didn t read that part and she laughs.

I meant coming back to you, I love you, I need you and she hugs her.

What did he want? he asks.

Say goodbye

Back in the church Rose and her Doctor hold hands while the priest pronounces them man and wife.

I love you Rose Tyler

I love you my Doctor

They kiss.

The end. 


End file.
